In downhole mud gas logging (DHMGL) applications, a sample is extracted from the drilling fluid close to the drill bit. The drilling process breaks and grinds the rock formation, releasing the formation fluid into the drilling mud. The components of interest in the formation fluid for DHMGL may include hydrocarbons (including gas and liquid), water, N2, H2S, and CO2. The hydrocarbons are usually in the range of C1 to above C30, but DHMGL is mainly concerned with hydrocarbons in the range of C1 to C8 or C10. These hydrocarbons must be vaporized in order to isolate them, in order to measure their concentrations using methods such as mass spectrometry (MS).